Dancing with the Doctors
by csilove01
Summary: A little House MD/Dancing with the Stars Crossover :D and for the sake of the story, lets pretend House never had his infarction, meaning he doesn't have the cane.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I promise they'll get longer!**

"I don't dance."

"Yeah, I know. Just listen for a minute…" Cuddy quickened her pace, attempting to keep up with House who had also quickened his.

"What's the use in listening when I'm not interested?" He stopped abruptly, causing Cuddy to almost run into him. He turned around to face her.

"Do you realize what kind of publicity this would be for the hospital? We would have no trouble getting donations for the next 5 years." She tried to sound convincing without begging. "Look, I haven't made any decisions yet either. All I'm asking is that you hear them out. The producers will be here at 3 this afternoon to go over all of the details."

"Oh! 3 o'clock?" He snapped his fingers and put a look of deep disappointment on his face. "Darn it, if it were ANY other time. You see today's the day we find out if Samantha really did sleep with her long lost brother on General Hospital." His facial expression turned to one of pure shock. "You wouldn't want me to miss that now would you?" Cuddy stood there, her mouth hanging open slightly. "Didn't think so. Bye bye Cuddy." House turned and began to walk away, leaving Cuddy standing alone. She wasn't letting him get out of this that easily.

"House!" She called after him, jogging to catch up. He rolled his eyes and turned toward her.

"You do realize that for every second you distract me, my patient gets a second closer to dying don't you?"

"You don't have a patient right now House."

"Hmm…well in that case…TO THE CLINIC!"

"You expect me to believe that you are willingly going to go do clinic duty?"

He shrugged. "It was worth a try."

"House, please. Just come to the meeting. After that, if you still cannot stand the idea we'll talk." She folded her arms across her chest and looked at him.

"I think I'll pass, thanks for the invitation though." He smiled, walking off down the hall.

Cuddy smiled, she had a plan.

**So whatcha think?**


	2. Chapter 2

House sat in the break room, wide eyed, staring at the television in front of him.

"Samantha, I'm sorry. I didn't know. My father erased all traces of my birth mother. There wasn't any telling that we were related."

House put a hand to his mouth.

"Jack, what are you saying?"

"Samantha…I'm your…"

The TV shut off and House straightened in his seat. "What the…" House turned around to find Cuddy leading in several men he had never seen before and almost everyone who worked the same shift as him.

"Dr. House," Cuddy acknowledged has she lead the new men to the front of the break room. House reached out and grabbed Cuddy's arm pulling her to the back of the room. "What is this?"

"What is what?" She asked innocently. He glared at her and she sighed. "You wouldn't come to the meeting so I brought the meeting to you."

"You are…"

She cut him off. "I know. I know. Evil and cunning. Now take a seat."

House sighed and sat down in the chair he had previously been sitting in. He would leave but everyone worth annoying was here so he'd just be bored anyway. He watched Cuddy walk to the front of the room and attempt to quiet everyone down.

"I'm sorry for the sudden change in venue but I thought that this room would be more…convenient." She glanced at House who was slouching in his chair. "I'd like to introduce you all the director of the hit show _Dancing with the Stars _who has a very interesting proposition for us. Alex Rudzinski everyone." Everyone clapped as Cuddy moved to the back of the room to sit by House. She wasn't about to let him escape.

"Do you realize how stupid this is?" He leaned over to her, his voice a whisper.

"Ssh."

"First off I'd like to thank Dr. Cuddy and all of you for having me. I understand you are all pretty skeptical about the reasons you have been called here today. As you know I am the director of _Dancing with the Stars _and we have decided to ask all of you to be participants on this seasons show. Because of this hospitals success we feel that your being on this show would not only do wonders for our ratings but it would also serve to gain immense popularity and donations for your hospital. Now, we have been searching across America to find the best doctors to ask to do this and yours was by far the best we found. I'm sure all of you are wondering whether or not you would need to relocate during the duration of the show and the answer is no. The producers and I have decided to shoot this season right here so relocating will not be an issue. Are there any questions?"

House's hand shot into the air and Cuddy gave him a warning glance.

"Yes Dr…"

"Dr. House at your service." House said, standing.

"Ah yes, Dr. House. What is your question?"

"Well, I have seen your show a few times and I was just wondering, would we be paired up with those smokin' professional dancers?" Cuddy closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Actually, that is a good question," Kutner jumped in, looking back at House and then up at Alex.

Alex laughed a little. "I'm sorry to disappoint fellas but actually you all will be paired up together and each couple will be assigned a professional dancer to instruct you on your dances."

House dropped back down in his chair and glanced at Cuddy who still had her eyes closed.

Wilson slowly raised his hand. Alex acknowledged him and he stood. "Um, I was just wondering if we were still going to get paid during all of this."

Cuddy opened her eyes. "I think I'll answer that one. You all will still get your normal pay, however on days when you do not have practice, rehearsals, or shows, I expect you to be at work." Some grumbles could be heard in the room.

Alex then chimed in. "In addition to that, you all will be receiving compensation from the show in return for agreeing to do this."

"Well in that case. Count me in!" House jumped out of his seat. Cuddy was taken aback at his sudden change in demeanor.

"I'm glad to see your enthusiasm Dr. House and if nobody has any more questions, I thought we would go ahead and choose your partners. We've all of the lady's names in one hat and all of the gentlemen's in another. Once you are chosen your name will be taken out of the hat. Who would like to go first?"

Everyone was quiet and House sighed. "Well it sure doesn't smell like teen spirit in here. I guess I'll have to be the leader yet again." House made his way to the front of the room, rubbing his hands together as one of the producers thrusted the hat toward him. "Let's see. Which lucky lady will be dancing with me?" House reached into the hat and pulled out a piece of paper, slowly unfolding it. A suspicious smile slowly crept upon his face and he turned toward the people in the room, making eye contact with every girl in the room. His eyes finally rested on Cuddy's and she inhaled a breath inwardly dreading the words that she knew would soon come out of his mouth.

"Cuddles!" He smiled. "Looks like you and I are partnering up for this hoedown."

Cuddy managed a fake smile in his direction and cringed as he sat back down beside her. He turned toward her and gave her a mischievous smile.

"Aren't you glad you got me to do this?"

The meeting lasted another 20 minutes. The rest of the doctors picked their partners and House made snide remarks concerning almost every pair. Cuddy sat silent in her seat. Wilson ended up with the new doctor in radiology, Dr. Jamie Butler, which he was quite excited about. Cameron was relieved to have chosen Chase and Forman was excited to have been paired with Jackie, the new head nurse. Kutner and Thirteen were paired together; neither seeming to happy about the outcome and Taub ended up with Ashley, the new doctor in the ER who worked alongside Cameron. Everyone was informed to meet again the next day at the Peabody Dance Studio at noon.

As House and Cuddy followed everyone else out of the break room, House nudged her.

"You know, this little idea of yours has really grown on me. I think I actually still might have my tights from when I played Robin Hood in the 6th grade. See ya tomorrow Cuddles!"

Cuddy winced. What had she gotten herself into?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thank you all for the wonderful reviews! it really fuels my brain power haha. hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

The doctors stood, grouped together in the lobby of the Peabody Dance Studio. It was now 12:30 and they were waiting on none other than Dr. House. Cuddy stood by the entrance, once again looking out onto the streets both dreading and hoping that she would see House, with her arms crossed over her chest, chewing nervously on her fingernail.

"Still not here?" Cuddy jumped a little as Wilson came up behind her. She sighed and dropped her arms to her sides, turning toward him.

"No. Honestly Wilson, I don't know why I go out of my way to force him to do things like this."

"I don't know why you do either. I guess being partnered with him is punishment enough. I wish you the best of luck Cuddy, you're gonna need it." Wilson laughed and Cuddy smiled. "Now, I'm gonna go get to know my partner a little bit better." He winked and walked off in the direction he had come.

Cuddy turned back toward the door for a brief second before turning her attention to the front of the room where Alex and several other people had entered. Alex quieted everyone down and began to address the crowd of anxious doctors.

"Thank you all for being here. I see you all…"

She heard the door open behind her and heard his voice before she saw him.

"Have no fear, House is here!"

She winced and turned toward him, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the back of the room, mouthing an apologetic "sorry" to Alex. Alex nodded and continued to speak.

"You're half an hour late," Cuddy whispered leaning toward him, while keeping her eyes on Alex.

"I know," he smiled, "Not too shabby eh? Didn't want to run the risk of running into the boss lady here," he leaned closer, "She's totally diggin' all of this," he motioned to himself with his hand; "Just don't know how to let her down easily. But really, who could blame her?"

Cuddy shook her head and turned her attention to Alex.

"I'm glad to see you all dressed comfortably. Today will be your first day of practice. We have brought it upon ourselves to assign you each professional dancers that we thought would best suit each couple. Dr. Cuddy and Dr. House, you will be working with Tony Dovolani."

House saw Cuddy's lip turn up in a slight grin and he furrowed his brow.

"What? Really? We have to work with the pretty boy? I don't think this partnership can stand anymore man candy."

"House! Hush!"

"Dr. Chase and Dr. Cameron, you will be working with Lacey Schwimmer. Dr. Wison and Dr. Butler will be working with Julianne Hough. Maksim Chmerkovskiy will be assisting Dr. Kutner and Dr. Hadley. Dr. Forman and Dr. Rivera will work with Kym Johnson and Dr. Taub and Dr. Johnson will be assisted by Cheryl Burke. If there are no more questions, we can all…"

"Actually, I have a ques…" Cuddy elbowed him in the side before he could say anything, causing him to keel over a bit.

"Please continue," she smiled at Alex and House shot her an evil glare.

Alex paused for a moment before continuing to speak. "As, I was saying, if there are no questions I guess I will allow you all to meet up with your advisors and begin the necessary arrangements for our first show which will take place 2 weeks from today. I wish you all the best of luck. Let me know if you need anything." And with that, the doctors were dismissed to go to their separate rooms to meet with their professional dance instructors.

House followed close behind Cuddy as they made their way to the top floor of the dance studio where they would be meeting with Tony. She looked different today, he had noticed. None of that I'm-the-boss-and-don't-you-forget-it dress up. No, today she looked more…simple. Hardly any make-up, sweats and a t-shirt with a jogging jacket tied around her waist, her hair up in a messing pony-tail. It was…different. Cuddy stopped with her hand on the door knob and turned toward him.

"You ready?"

"Let's get this party started," he said, his voice monotone.

Cuddy smiled and opened the door. House followed her into the room slowly. At the sight of Tony, Cuddy's face lit up and she walked quickly over to him, extending her had in front of her.

"Dr. Cuddy, so nice to meet you," he said, kissing the back of her hand. House saw her blush and his eyes narrowed.

"Please, call me Lisa. This is Greg House she said motioning toward House."

Tony extended a hand to him. "Greg, nice to meet you."

House shook his hand firmly. "Please, call me Dr. House, or Big Daddy if you'd prefer. I know that's what this feisty one tends to call me." House nudged Cuddy and winked at Tony who smiled slightly looking to Cuddy who just shook her head.

"So, Tony, where shall we begin?" Cuddy asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Well, our first live show is in two weeks," Tony explained.

"Wow, live huh?" Cuddy said, smiling at Tony.

"Sure, you don't have camera fright do you," Tony asked, smiling back. Before Cuddy could answer, House chimed in.

"Oh, she has no problem performing in front of a camera," House grinned at her.

After a moment of silence, Tony began to speak again. "We have one dance to learn in those two weeks. That may not seem like a lot but after the first show we will be performing two dances per week so its better to start getting on a routine now."

"Do you know what our dance is for this week yet?"

"Yes, and I'm afraid that you two have been stuck with the hardest one for the first week."

"Lovely," House grumbled.

"What is it?" Cuddy asked nervously.

"The samba."

"The samba!?!" House and Cuddy asked in unison.

"I'm afraid so. But it's ok. We have two weeks to practice and I'll help you two be the couple to beat."

"Well, it shouldn't be too bad. Cuddy dearest knows that I don't have any trouble with my hips," he winked at her.

"In that case," Tony grinned at Cuddy, "Let's get started."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry it took so long for me to update. hope you like this chapter :D oh and the song played in the club is "I Need to Know" by Marc Anthony :)**

"So remind me why we're doing this again," House sat beside Cuddy in her car as she followed Tony across town.

"Tony thought it would be good for us to go see some real Samba dancers. See them in action. He thinks we'll be able to get some pointers that'll help our performance," Cuddy kept her eyes on the road as House rested his head against the seat.

"Who says I need pointers? I've seen enough Jennifer Lopez videos to know how to shake my booty."

"House," she warned.

"What? It's true. You know you went home and watched some J-Lo videos. Don't deny it."

She ignored his comments. "You know House; I honestly can't see you being good at this dance. It's very passionate."

"Oh I can do passionate baby," he said in a deep voice and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious. I don't think I've ever seen you stand up straight in your life, let alone dance for 2 minutes with your shoulders squared and back straight."

"Well, I guess you're in for a surprise."

"Confident now are you," Cuddy pulled onto a side street.

"Honestly Cuddy, I'm hurt. You have absolutely no faith in me," Cuddy turned off the car and opened the door.

"No, not really," she closed the door and house sat there for a minute, watching her walk up to Tony's car and laugh when he began to speak. He sighed and stepped out of the car, joining Cuddy and Tony at the entrance of the club.

House shrunk back, walking in behind Tony and Cuddy who headed for a table near the dance floor. He saw Tony put his hand on her shoulder as he strained to hear her with the blaring music in the background. Was that a pang of jealousy he felt? No. Definitely not. The three took a seat at the table and Tony motioned to the dance floor.

"Pay close attention to these dancers. They are some of the best from around here. You can learn a lot by just watching them."

Cuddy's eyes widened as she saw the couples on the dance floor. "Looks like their hips have a mind of their own." House scoffed and she glared at him. She continued talking. "Not sure if I'm gonna be able to do that."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine," Tony smiled at her from across the table and House shifted his glance between the two of them. He didn't like the way Tony was looking at her. "Well Lisa, how about you show me what I'm working with." Tony held out his hand to lead her to the dance floor.

Cuddy turned back toward House. "We'll be right back."

"Sure," House waved her off. He watched as Tony led her onto the dance floor and spun her around before pulling her close. She threw her hair back and laughed. The song was upbeat, "At least their facing each other," he thought as he relaxed back in his seat. He groaned as his phone rang.

"House."

"Hello Samantha."

"Huh?" House sat up straight.

Wilson's voice on the other end of the line dropped to a barely audible whisper. "Pretend you're my secretary. I need a break. I swear these two girls are gonna kill me with all this dancing." He was breathing heavy and House laughed inwardly.

House's voice rose as he imitated a girl's voice. "Well sorry lover boy but I gotta go get my groove on myself, later handsome," and before Wilson could respond, House had hung up the phone. He watched them dance until the song ended and a slower one started to play. He saw Tony reach for Cuddy's waist and he was at their side in seconds. He didn't know why, but he was there. He nudged Tony. "I'm bored. Here, lemme frisk the lady while you go grab us some drinks."

Cuddy shook her head and Tony nodded, walking toward the bar.

"What was that?" Cuddy asked, feeling a bit awkward as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Oh well, she's have to get used to it sooner or later.

"Like I said I was bored," House lowered his hands down her back a little as the song started.

_They say around the way  
Youve asked for me  
Theres even talk about  
You wanting me  
I must admit thats what_

House groaned, "Ugh…this song.."

I want to hear  
But thats just talk  
Until you take me there

Cuddy looked up at him, "What? I love this song."

If its true dont leave me  
All alone out here  
Wondering if youre ever  
Gonna take me there  
Tell me what youre feeling

"Says the one with breasts and PMS."

cause I need to know  
Girl you gotta let me know  
Which way to go  
cause I need to know  
I need to know  
Tell me baby girl  
cause I need to know  
I need to know  
I need to know  
Tell me baby girl  
cause I need to know

"I'd check your theory on me being the only one here with PMS."

"Ssh Cuddy, dance."

My every thought  
Is of this being true  
Its getting harder  
Not to think of your  
Girl Im exactly  
Where I want to be  
The only things  
I need you here with me

If its true dont leave me  
All alone out here  
Wondering if youre ever  
Gonna take me there  
Tell me what youre feeling

cause I need to know  
Girl you gotta let me know  
Which way to go  
cause I need to know  
I need to know  
Tell me baby girl  
cause I need to know  
I need to know  
I need to know  
Tell me baby girl  
cause I need to know

The song ended and House pulled away from Cuddy. He looked at her for a moment, wrestling with the thought of whether or not to say something. She as he opened his mouth to speak, Tony appeared beside them. "We better go, gotta get to practicing."

House just nodded and began to walk toward the entrance, leaving Cuddy there with her brow furrowed.

**Later, at the studio.**

"Oh COME ON! This is really what we're dancing to?" House whined.

"I kinda like it," Cuddy chimed in.

"Of course you do. You'd like anything that a hot, sexy, Latin boy toy sings," House stood with his hands waving around in the air.

"I promise, Greg, it'll all work out. I promise," Tony reassured him.

"Mmhmm, well, let's get on with it," House sighed.

Just as Tony was about to show them the first move the door busted open in ran Chase slamming the door closed behind. House held in a chuckle. "What? Brokeback mountain too cold this time of year?"

Chase just glared and sighed. He removed the cowboy hat atop his head and looked down at his full cowboy attire. "Cameron and I are dancing a western. I don't know how much more of this I can handle. My feet are killing me in these boots."

"Come on Chase…" Cuddy began.

"I know, I know, do it for the hospital," Chase hung his head. A moment of silence followed. "So what are you two dancing.

"Horizontal mambo, figure we'd get more votes that way. Plus it would be a lot more fun for everyone," House eyed Chase who looked a bit confused.

Just as he was about to respond, a loud yell came from the hall. "CHASE!"

Chase's eyes widened and he struggled to look for some place to hide. "Please, you haven't seen me," he whispered as he ducked into the closet.

Just then the door opened and Cameron walked in. Cuddy saw House's jaw drop slightly. "_Just the good 'ol boys…_" House began singing in a deep voice before Cuddy nudged him.

Cameron glared at him in her full Daisy Duke apparel. "Have you seen Chase?"

Cuddy shook her head, "Just missed him."

Cameron sighed and House had to refrain from laughing. She turned and left the room. Seconds later Chase walked back into the room.

"Looked who decided to come out of the closet! I always knew you were doing more in that tent than ghost stories and smores."

"Bye House, thanks Cuddy," Chase walked out into the hallway and Cuddy couldn't help but smile. It was going to be a long road.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: sorry for such a long delay between chapters! this one is REALLY long though so it should make up for it :D enjoy!!!! oh and the song is "She Bangs" by Ricky Martin, I suggest listening to it during the dance scene!

ENJOY!

**********************************************************

"Alright you two, the show is tomorrow night. We only have today and dress rehearsal tomorrow to get this perfect."

"I think we've pretty well got it," House mumbled and Tony turned toward him.

"Well there is never any harm in making sure."

House rolled his eyes and stepped toward Cuddy, ready to run through the dance once more when Tony stepped in front of him and took Cuddy's hand. "Let's see if you've got it first."

"What? Then you're gonna dance with me and make sure I've got it?"

Tony smiled and House and walked over to the music, turning it on. House stepped back as the music filled the room and Cuddy took her position away from Tony. House stood there, watching the two of them dance. He watched Cuddy's hands run down Tony's chest and Tony's hands grasp her hips. He was starting to feel a little claustrophobic in this room. Something in Cuddy's eyes bothered him. She wasn't smiling but her eyes held that look of passion that Tony had said she must have. He had said the same to house but so far he hadn't been able to get it down. He would by tomorrow though. House furrowed his brow and sighed, walking over to the music. He turned it off and then looked at them when they turned to glare at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you weren't done yet?" He asked, a fake look of sorrow running of his face.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and dropped Tony's hand. "I'm going to the bathroom."

When Cuddy left the room, House began to rock back and his heels, whistling so random tune. He turned to Tony when he heard a low laugh coming from where he was standing.

"Something funny? Or are your pants just cutting off your circulation?"

Tony shook his head, still laughing. "Greg, do you have a problem with me being around Lisa?"

"Why would I have a problem with you being around her? I don't like being around people who hide their wedding bands, only causes problems."

"Lisa isn't married."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too, til I met Rex…" House shuddered, pretending to relive the encounter. Tony shook his head, not believing a word House was saying.

"It just confuses me."

"What does?"

"You, maybe you should just man-up a little. Apparently that's what Lisa likes."

House attempted to hold back a chuckle. "Oh, wait, are you referring to yourself? I bet it takes me less time to diagnose a dying patient than it takes you to do your hair in the mornings."

Tony took a step toward House and was about to say something else when Cuddy walked back into the room. "What's going on guys?"

House put his hand on Tony's shoulder, squeezing a little harder than necessary. "Just some good old male bonding."

Cuddy smiled at the two men and walked over to them. "So, shall we get back to practicing?" She directed her question more toward Tony than House.

Tony smiled, actually, I thought we would go over to the studio and I would show you your costumes for tomorrow night."

Cuddy smiled "Oh alright."

****Half an hour later at the studio

House put a hand to his mouth, holding back a chuckle. "Oh, there really is a God."

Cuddy stared open-mouthed at the piece of fabric that Tony held out in front of her. It was short, really short, and red. The back of the dress was almost non-existent, leaving little to the imagination. "Hmm…really?" She looked at Tony questionably.

"I'm afraid so," he handed her the dress for further inspection and retreated back into wardrobe for House's outfit.

House turned to Cuddy, a huge smile on his face. "Oh, come on cuddles, it's not that bad." She glared at him and it was his turn to drop his chin in shock when Tony brought him his outfit.

Cuddy broke out in laughter, "Oh, come on House, it's not that bad," she said, mimicking his earlier words.

He tilted his head to examine the clothing further. The shirt was a red button down long-sleeved shirt, matching the color of Cuddy's dress. The shirt was alright, he didn't have a problem with the shirt. It was the pants that he just couldn't get over. They were long black slacks that looked to be about 2 sizes too small for him.

"I didn't ask to borrow your pants Tony."

"This is what you'll be wearing House."

"But how is…what if…I have valuable stuff down there that I can't afford to have castrated during the course of the dance."

Cuddy gave him a look and put a hand to his arm. "I'm sure your valuables will be just fine."

House felt the back of his neck flush and he turned away from Tony and Cuddy, walking back toward the entrance. "Fine."

****The next day, backstage before the show

Everyone had gotten through dress rehearsal with little incident and now they were patiently awaiting their turn backstage. Chase was looking in the mirror, attempting to get the cowboy hat to sit correctly on his head full of blonde hair. Tuab and Wilson each stood by next to the refreshment table, looking very 007 in their white and black tuxs. Kutner sat on the sofa with his head in his hands trying to block out the sound of Thirteen, griping about his stepping on her feet during rehearsal. Foreman stood with his dance partner in the corner of the room, not doing very well to hide the face that he was flirting like crazy.

"House, breathe," Cuddy looked up at him, her brow furrowed.

"I'm breathing," House was nervous, very nervous. He hadn't expected Cuddy to look so…amazing in that nothing of a dress. She did though, topping it all off with red high-heels.

Cuddy also had not expected House to look so good in his outfit. The shirt clung to his muscular chest, the top two buttons left open, the sleeves rolled up slightly and he filled out the pants perfectly, she really noticed his body for the first time in a long time, the body he always hid beneath baggy jeans and t-shirts. She honestly would have preferred him not looking as good as he did. She was starting to get nervous too.

"Dr. Cuddy, Dr. House, you're up first. Get ready," a young man with a head set told them before darting off again.

They both took a deep breath as they heard the announcer begin to speak.

Cuddy surprised House by grabbing his hand. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'm going to be."

She squeezed his hand and let go. "I'll see you out there." She smiled and walked briskly around to the other side of the stage so that she could enter opposite of him.

"First up, Dr. Lisa Cuddy and Dr. Gregory House with the samba."

House breathed deep and began to walk out onto stage as his colleagues and the audience roared with applause. House stepped into the spotlight and nodded his head at everyone before lowering his head down, waiting for the music to start, praying, mostly for her sake, that he remembered all of the steps. He heard the first plucks of the guitar strings and realized that it was time. He tried his best to put on the face expression that Tony had suggested and looked toward the opposite side of the stage where Cuddy was standing. House began to tap his right foot lightly as he watched her begin to saunter toward him, her hips swaying side to side and her gaze locked on him. She stopped in front of him, her feet still moving as she ran her hands up his chest seductively, stopping at the open buttons. As the first horns blared, she ripped open his shirt, letting it hang loose at his sides. He stared into her eyes and she took a deep breath before holding her hand up in the air. House grabbed her left hip with one hand her right hand with the other pulling her to him as they began to follow the routine that they had been working on for days now.

_Talk to me, tell me your name_

_You blow me off like it's all the same_

_You lit a fuse and now I'm ticking away like a bomb_

_Yeah baby_

House was already breathing heavy, not from being tired so much as it was from attempting to keep his feet moving at a hundred miles and hour and trying to block the major reaction he was getting from the incredibly sexy woman dancing in front of him.

_Talk to me, tell me your sign_

_You're switching signs like a Gemini_

_You're playing games and now you're hitting my heart like a drum_

_Yeah baby_

Cuddy could feel her pulse racing as House pulled her close and spun her out away from him so that they were dancing side by side now. It took all of her power to shimmy without looking over at House to see him do it.

_Well if lady love gets on my side, we're gonna rock this town alive_

_I'll let her rough me up, til she knocks me out_

_Cuz she walks like she talks and she talks like she walks_

He had the look in his eyes. She saw it. That dark, passionate look that he had been trying to nail all week. She was finding it harder and harder to remember her steps.

_She bangs, she bangs_

_Oh baby_

_When she moves, she moves_

_I go crazy_

_Cuz she looks like a flower but she stings like a bee_

_Like every girl in history_

House grabbed her hips and pulled her backside toward him as she rubbed her body up and down his before turning to face him…he couldn't breathe.

_She bangs, she bangs_

_I'm wasted by the way_

_She moves, she moves,_

_No one ever looked so fine_

_She reminds me that a woman's got one thing on her mind_

_Talk to me, tell me your name_

_I'm just a link in your daisy chain_

_Your rap sounds like a diamond map to the stars_

_Yeah baby_

_Talk to me, tell me the news_

_You where me out like a pair of shoes_

_We'll dance til the band goes home then you're gone_

_Yeah baby_

They kept dancing, so far so good but both of their heads were getting foggy.

_Well if it looks like love should be a crime_

_You better look me up for life_

_I'll do the time, with a smile on my face_

_Thinking of her in her leather and lace_

Cuddy put her hands to his chest has House attempted to sway his hips while still looking her in the eyes.

_She bangs, she bangs_

_Oh baby_

_When she moves, she moves_

_I go crazy_

_Cuz she looks like a flower but she stings like a bee_

_Like every girl in history_

_She bangs, she bangs_

_I'm wasted by the way_

_She moves, she moves,_

_No one ever looked so fine_

_She reminds me that a woman's got one thing on her mind_

_(Instrumental)_

He twirled her around again and he stood there, moving his hips as he watched her dance by herself for a moment before returning to his arms.

_And if lady love gets on my side, we're gonna rock this town alive_

_I'll let her rough me up, til she knocks me out_

_Cuz she walks like she talks and she talks like she walks_

_She bangs, she bangs_

_Oh baby_

_When she moves, she moves_

_I go crazy_

_Cuz she looks like a flower but she stings like a bee_

_Like every girl in history_

_She bangs, she bangs_

_I'm wasted by the way_

_She moves, she moves,_

_No one ever looked so fine_

_She reminds me that a woman's got one thing on her mind_

_She bangs, she bangs_

_She moves, she moves_

Cuddy put her hands back on House's chest and slid down his body into the splits, her arms reaching up toward him and his up in the air.

_She bangs!_

They were breathing heavy as everyone stood up and applauded. House looked down at Cuddy and grabbed her hands, pulling her up. He hadn't expected her to end up so close when she made it to her feet. Their faces where centimeters away from each other and they were breathing heavy, Cuddy swallowed and took House's hand, putting on a smile as she lead him over the judges. House was still in a slight state of shock.

Tom Bergeron, one of the hosts of the show, stood near the judges. "You ok there Dr. House?" Everyone looked at House who was still trying to catch his breath.

"Just dandy Tom."

Cuddy laughed and squeezed his hand in hers.

"Well let's go ahead and see what the judges had to say so that we can let him sit down."

Everyone laughed and House turned a little red with embarrassment.

"Carrie-Ann Inaba," Tom looked toward the only female judge.

"Well, I must say, what a way to start off the show. I've been judging on this show for quite some time and I've never seen such passion in a dance. One thing though, Dr. House, when you where dancing with Dr. Cuddy you were much better than when you two danced apart. Remember to watch your lines. I know it's easier when you have a partner but keep it together when you dance apart too. Dr. Cuddy, you are a natural."

Everyone clapped, Cuddy and House smiled, and Tom recognized the second judge, "Len Goodman."

"Well for the most part, Carrie-Ann summed it up. The samba is a dance of passion and I definitely saw the passion between you two. Very well done. Dr. House, like Carr-Ann said, make sure you keep up your lines and tempo even when you're dancing by yourself. Other than that, a great opening to the show."

Cuddy looked up at House and he looked down at her, they smiled.

"Bruno Tonioli."

"I only have one word to sum that up: HOT! That was very sexy. Dr. Cuddy, the way you sauntered around him like a frisky little kitten. Bravo! Both of you. Bravo!"

Cuddy laughed and House smiled.

"Well," Tom began to talk, "why don't you two make your way back stage to await your scores.

House and Cuddy nodded and waved to the audience as they went backstage. They met with Samantha Harris, Tom's co-host.

"Congratulations on the great comments you two!" Samantha said.

"Thank you," Cuddy had a huge smile on her face.

"What did you think about this first week of practice? Harder than you expected?"

"Oh gosh…" House groaned and everyone laughed.

"I think we were expecting a lot of work but this…this was tough. I loved every minute though."

"Well why don't we go back to the judges and see your scores?"

They all looked toward the TV monitor and Cuddy grabbed House's hand again, nervous with anticipation.

"Carrie-Ann Inaba."

"8," she smiled and held up her score. Both House and Cuddy smiled.

"Len Goodman."

"9," Cuddy's eyes widened and even House was a little shocked.

"Bruno Tonioli."

"9!" he yelled and held up the score.

Cuddy jumped up into the air and wrapped her arms around House's neck. He was just as surprised as her.

"That's a total of 26 points! Amazing start to the show! Did you expect these kind of scores?"

"Definitely not. Not at all," House said honestly, his arm was resting absent-mindedly around Cuddy's waist.

"No, but we couldn't be happier. It's nice to see all the hard work paying off. Now we just have to keep it up."

"Well congratulations! Back to you Tom."

The camera turned off and their colleagues came up to congratulate them. Wilson slapped House on the back and hugged Cuddy before having to dart of on stage. He and his partner were dancing the waltz next. When all the commotion settled down, House and Cuddy both went in search of the bathroom so that they could clean up a little bit. Cuddy was surprised to find House standing so close to the bathroom door when she walked out.

"I must say House, I am very pleasantly surprised. You did very very well."

"You didn't do half bad yourself," he smiled at her. She looked beautiful.

They stood looking into each other's eyes for several seconds.

"Well…" Cuddy whispered as she leaned a little closer to him. Their faces where only inches apart.

"I have to use the bathroom."

She shook herself out of her fog and looked up at him.

"Oh…oh right. Sorry." She stepped away from the bathroom door and let him pass.

She sighed and walked away.

House locked the bathroom door and looked at himself in the mirror, noticing that his shirt was still unbuttoned. He remembered how her hands felt on his chest and the way she swayed her hips…He splashed a handful of cold water onto his face. "What have I gotten myself into?"


	6. Chapter 6

**WOW. SO sorry it has taken me so long to post on here. I have been so crazy over the past year or so with college and work and moving. But if any of you are still interested I'm gonna try to update all of the stories I started and never finished this summer. Still working and still taking classes but I think I can squeeze in a few chapters here and there. Anyways! Please keep the reviews coming. It realaly does help the writing process along! Happy reading!**

"Rise and shine darling!"

Cuddy shot her eyes open and was faced with the man who had occupied many of her dreams over the past years, nightmares more or less. He pulled the blinds open and the sun shined in onto her face. "House, what the hell are you doing here?" She pulled the covers over her skimpy nighty when she saw House looking at her chest.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Admiring the view." House smiled. "What a loooovely day it is, is it not?"

"House. It is gonna turn into a very very bad day for you if you do not get out of here." Cuddy stood up with the comforter wrapped around her and began toward the bathroom.

"Cuddy you know you've dreamt of the day you'd wake up to me in your room." House "accidently" stepped on the covers dragging on the floor, leaving Cuddy standing practically nude in her nothing of a nighty. He half expected her to run to the bathroom or at least cover herself up but instead she just stood there, glaring at him.

Her eyes narrowed and he became a little scared. She walked toward him, her teeth clenched. "What. Do. You. Want?"

House tried but speaking was hard. She was...beautiful. "We uh...have to get to practice." He turned and began to walk away.

"Why do you do this?" She asked without moving.

"I'm sorry?" He turned back toward her.

"Why did you threaten Tony?"

"WHAT! Me? Threaten Tony? Ha. Ok Cuddy." She scoffed.

"So you didn't tell him to "keep an eye on his manhood" when he told you to "keep an eye on the prize"?"

"Oh no. That I said. Just sayin, have you seen that man's pants? It's gonna fall off sooner or later. It was a mere warning, not threatening at all." House smiled.

Cuddy moved toward him. "Would you please, for me, just stay civil throughout this thing? The last thing this hospital needs is a harrassment lawsuit."

"Ugh fine," _How can someone smell so good so early in the morning? _It was silent for a moment and House looked down at her. Cuddy looked back up at him.

"House...Greg?..." she closed her eyes and moved a little closer.

"Well..." House straightened up. "Time to hit the dancefloor." He turned away from her and walked out of the room.


End file.
